The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many outdoor gathering places such as backyard pools, beaches, hotel pools and cruise ships have one or more lounge style chairs for use when not swimming. These chairs often have one end that is adjustable, so as to allow a user to rest in a seated or flat lying position.
As mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, electronic games and tablet computers have become prevalent throughout society, people often use such devices while enjoying the outdoor environment on a chaise lounge. Unfortunately, owing to the location of such chairs, it is uncommon to find any type of reliable power source to charge portable electronic devices. Therefore, when the power level of the user's device becomes low or exhausted, the user must typically leave the comfort of the lounge chair to find a power outlet.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a two way chaise lounge having an integrated solar powered charging station that can provide an electric charge for any type of portable electronic device.